Amiibo$$$
Is there a way to lowercase the first letter without the page purposely trying to capitalize it on its own? Anyways, welcome to the amiibo$$$ page where I talk about amiibo$$$. They are plastic figurines Nintendo created back in 2014, starting with the Super Smash Bros. line for every character. It took them about almost two years to finish every character so then they did the Super Mario Bros. and Animal Crossing series. Chibi-Robo and Shovel Knight also have their own amiibo$$$, but they are tiny specks compared to what the bigger lines are. They were originally used for small bonuses and training your personal character, but then they became used to lock away content that should be better off being unlockable by doing challenges. So if you ever wanted to do challenges, you don't need to anymore. Just pay $13 for a toy you'll never use in any other game again and you finally get your rewards from buying an amiibo$$$. But I think they've forgotten about those who like to do challenges. We love to go through all the efforts to unlock something, rather than having them give it in our hands just because we have an amiibo$$$. I have interviewed someone and this is exactly what they've said: I am appalled at what Nintendo is doing! What happened to unlocking stuff the hard way? Now all the kiddies can get everything without going through the hard works and by buying amiibos. This is manipulation! I am shocked at what Nintendo is doing and I will never buy any of those amiibo products! - An "ignorant" opposed person of amiibo$$$ My my, harsh words... if Nintendo heard that, they'll probably send someone to execute them. That is why they'll remain anonymous, for the sake of their well-being. Freedom of speech is a thing, and so is anti-fascism. They do, after all encourage you to buy amiibo$$$ because not only are you supporting Nintendo, but you are also giving them more monies to create games like Metroid Prime: Federation Force and Animal Crossing: Amiibo$$$ Party. ^-^ Games that they are sooooooooooo very much sure you'll enjoy and that it will be worth the monies. As a person writing this article, I do not own any amiibo$$$. I cannot afford $13 that easily and I believe they could be better spent for stuff that I do need or for colleges. I am a poor person and a laborer whose only purpose is to be the very best at what they are right now in order to be someone in the future with an unrealistic goal, and then get the monies to be able to buy amiibo$$$. As a result, it has declined my gaming skills I used to have these many years of existence, and has very worrisome has me worried that one day I could wake up and no longer be good at gaming! :o Oh, who am I kidding? I may be rusty for not playing a game for years now, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't impact my gaming skills at all. So I tried an experiment and played Super Mario 3D Land out of all the games I have for no reason, and played the World 8-Castle for no reason. Needless to say, I died 3 times, all before the final battle against Bowser. What does that prove? Am I sucky at video games now and became a casual or is this typically my gaming skill? What do you think? You suck now and you've become your biggest nightmare: A CASUAL! I think this is how you normally play. You are a very good gamer. None of the above. If you've answered none of the above, you are correct. This was the effect of amiibo$$$! I really don't know why I'm blaming them for this, I just am because it is normal human reaction to play the blame game and then be the victims when called out. I was at my peak at gaming back in 2013-14, so this clearly means nothing and I might have to rename the page again. Anyways, amiibo$$$, no matter how you look at things, are figurines you have to buy in order to unlock content for bonuses and 100% completion in the game. Clearly, they did not think this very well as they have forgotten about the poor people and those that have good gaming skills. What were they thinking when they introduced this horrible money making mechanic? Thankfully they aren't too harsh with it as other companies are with Skylanders and Disney Infinity (or whatever the hell it's called). Anyways, if you read this page entirely, you've read everything and this is the end of the article. So goodbye until I create another article. Category:Pages Category:Polls Category:Important Topics Category:Reviews Category:Amiibo$$$